Jacinthe Vanvilkinburgh
Notes History Dominic Mercier was just a normal Frenchman. He spent his days working as a bookstore clerk and nights at home studying for college courses. Juliene Rosseau was a normal Frenchwoman. She spent her days out shopping and nights partying with her friends. One spring day, Dominic was out bringing in a new shipment of books and Juliene came walking down the street with her friends. This was their first meeting, and wouldn't be their last. Juliene never forgot the handsome man she had seen working and made it her goal to find out his name. It was the same with Dominic; never forgetting the stunning woman that had met his eyes and ensnared him with no questions asked. Over the next two years, Dominic and Juliene met for dinner and dated until he proposed in front of the book store were they first met. Juliene said yes and the young couple was married three years later. On December 25th, 2010, Juliene found out she was pregnant, which was an excellent Christmas surprise. And on April 14th, 2011, Jacinthe Marie Mercier entered the world. She was born three weeks early, which was good, and was their only child. Jacinthe's first sign of magic, which set her apart from her parents, came when she was 6. She was sitting on the couch, watching TV, and the remote was on the other side of the room. Jacinthe started to cry, and much to her shock, the remote floated to her. She giggled and just thought it was the most amazing thing ever. Her parents didn't know what to think, but didn't say anything of it until Jacinthe turned 10. Her letter from Beauxabatons came and she went very pleased with herself. Jacinthe was sorted into Papillonlisse and that was where she met her best friend to this day when she was in her second year and he his first. After a few arguments, Jacinthe and Ames became friends and still are extremely close even to this day. In her seventh year, she was selected to be part of the delegation from Beauxabatons to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. After graduating, she began to take interest in a former Beaxbatons wizard, Alias Vanvilkinburgh. They dated for a while before he proposed one day, and Jacinthe almost immediately agreed. They married soon after, and it was a peaceful life until Jacinthe discovered that she was pregnant, expecting their first child... And so, not too long afterwards, Madeline entered the world. Jacinthe has become a stay-at-home mom from now on, watching her daughter and goddaughters while the rest worked to maintain their sources of money. Personality She is a huge lover of the arts and her skills with magic show that. Jacinthe is also a quick thinker and knows exactly when to say and where to speak. She is also very mature, but still possesses a sense of humor. She's pretty sassy and salty when she gets irritated, which is funny for everyone. Jacinthe is also a serious introvert and is known for being around when students least expect it. She is also very analytical, quickly picking up on little nuances. Jacinthe is also a very dedicated person, unwilling to leave anything unfinished. With this determination, she is currently pursuing the path of an Auror. However, with becoming a mother and godmother, she has decided to stop trying to work for a while, and is staying as a stay-at-home mom with the three youngsters of the family. She runs a tight ship around the house, always trying to keep the house nice and neat and easy for the working members of the family to come home and relax. Word Bubble } |user = The Highland Lady |font 5 = Garamond |color 5 = #FF8CBA |shadow 5 = #FF4C94 |font size 5 = 16px |time = �� } |font 6 = Garamond |color 6 = #FF8CBA |shadow 6 = #FF4C94 |font size 6 = 16px}} Page Category:Dumbledore's Army